Blood that Freezes, Blood that Burns
by Spinnd
Summary: This was one love triangle she wasn't expecting - A look at the developing relationships between Guy, Marian, and the Sheriff during the first 2 series. Multi-POV drabbles, over select episodes. G/M, G/S
1. A Clue:

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; I don't normally do slash, but their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: slash, some adult situations, and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** all across Series 1 and 2.

**A/N**: Told in a series of 100-word drabbles from each perspective: Guy, Marian and Vaysey. This is my attempt at trying to make sense of the relationships and power dynamics between the three characters as we've seen so far. Does Marian feel anything at all for Guy? Does Guy see Marian as merely his possession? What's behind Guy's submissiveness to the Sheriff? Is the Sheriff just a manipulative father figure, or is there more to it than that? Who knows. (I bet the show writers don't exactly either).

And yes, it's highly Guy-centric, why do you ask? :)

Thanks everyone for reading, and enjoy. Reviews as always, are much appreciated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Pre-series)_

_- - -_

_Guy_

He feels, more than hears, the bed beneath him creak, as Vaysey settles himself on the edge. The bedclothes rustle as the older man moves closer.

There is a palm on his cheek. Ghost of a breath.

"Wakey wakey, Gisbourne."

He is awake now but his eyes remain closed. Instinctively, he leans into the touch. The Sheriff chuckles, deep and low.

"There's my boy."

On days like these, he allows himself to believe that the Sheriff has a capacity for love - warped and obsessive, but love nonetheless. And he's come to learn to treasure rare moments like these.

- - -

_Marian _

After the meeting, she concluded that Sheriff Vaysey was, apart from being traitorous and scheming, also quite mad. And unabashedly smug about being all three.

He worried her, and she saw that unease reflected in faces around the court, yet there was one who seemed unfazed by the Sheriff and his dangerous eccentricity.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Clad in black leather, visage perpetually grim, his steed covered in the soot of hellfire. A man who threatened and extorted, oppressed and murdered, yet followed after his master like one who was loyal, if nothing else.

Lap dog, she mused. Tamed wolf.

- - -

_The Sheriff_

He's making eyes at that girl again. Eddie's daughter, what's her name, Mary. Marian. Something. Begins with 'M'.

It's always a girl with Gisbourne. Some kitchen wench, the serving maid, it used to be, but now… oh, now, he wants a slice of noble pie. A fresh, feisty, maiden pie.

Used to fancy himself a bit of a knight years ago, when he was a boy; dreamt of rescuing some banshee of a woman and living happily ever after. Romantic fool.

Eventually, he catches me watching him, and drops his gaze.

Ah. I think it's time we had another talk.


	2. Parenthood

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: slash, some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N**: Thanks all who've read and reviewed. The power relationships in the show are rather mind-blowing, especially between Guy and the Sheriff, and I only wish the earlier series explored how Marian's presence threw that dynamic into a tailspin. I actually think Vaysey might've felt threatened at some point by the hold she had over Guy; up till then, sole domination had been his, and oh yeah, I think that was where the slash came in. :)

_elwren75: _LOL, I quite agree. But creepy Sheriff is intriguing, as is his sexual ambiguity - less, is he straight or gay? and more, is he asexual and therefore uses sexual overtures purely as a means of control?. Guy hates it, of course, but he's made his bed with the Sheriff and so I guess he'd have to lie in it as well. (Literally? I don't know.) I'm really quite interested to see where exactly he's drawn the line though.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_(1x04: Parenthood)_

_Guy_

The small scratch rubs uncomfortably against his collar. A reminder of his own stupidity, his lack of foresight.

He should've gotten rid of her, and the bastard child, but –

"You're getting soft." The Sheriff is watching him closely for a reaction. "Maybe next time you'll think with your head and not your pants."

He grimaces at the casual crudeness. "I didn't know she'd -."

"Yes yes yes." The older man leans forward. "You're too trusting; that's your weakness, Gisbourne."

Pride wilting at the Sheriff's words, he closes his mouth against a protest, and nods, once.

"It won't happen again, my lord."

-

_The Sheriff_

Overall, it's been a good day. One of Hood's men is dead, Gisbourne is still alive no thanks to his incompetence, and the Lady Marian is looking somewhat ruffled and glares at me whenever she thinks I'm not looking.

She's quite something, Eddie's little girl. Philanthropic, a little mouthy, too many morals, links to Hood - she'll definitely be a problem. I'll have to keep a close eye on them. After today's fiasco, you'd think he'd have learnt, but he's getting himself wrapped round her little finger, the fool. And he thinks I don't notice.

Well, I do.

-

_Marian_

She ran a hand through the cropped tresses, noting the loss of weight and volume, and stopped when a rush of emotions threatened to reduce her to tears.

She had escaped with her life; she should be grateful, but her humiliation would last the months until her hair grew out. The Sheriff knew this, of course – the public punishment was as cruel as he was intentional.

Guy did not intervene. She shouldn't have expected else from a man who's spent years in the poisonous company of the Sheriff. She shouldn't, but she did. Now, she knew better.


	3. Necklace

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone who's read so far. Am rather tempted to abandon the drabble format and go into full-blown fic writing, but I'll tough this out. Anyhow, here's this next installment (surprisingly hard to choose key episodes and scenes for this tri-pairing, just 'coz there are so many good ones out there). Read, review, and enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(1x07: Brothers in Arms)_

_Marian_

She closed her eyes, sank to the floor, and leaned back against the warm wood; in her self-made darkness, she could hide from a world that forced upon her impossible choices.

_Robin._ Her heart ached for him more acutely in that moment than it had all the years he'd been away, fighting for his King. _I had no choice. _

She knew him, knew he would've hidden in some nook within earshot, overhearing every word, and her decision, to marry Guy.

_We all have a choice_, his voice echoed. _You've made yours, _hers replied.

She breathed deep, and opened her eyes.

-

_The Sheriff_

"_I asked Marian to marry me."_

The bloody fool had asked her to marry him. And that little strumpet had said yes. He actually believes that his _Lady_ would keep her troth.

Gisbourne, you imbecile. I waste my time trying to teach you, I really do. You run after any girl that shows you affection like some demented hound, and you never see their deceit for what it is. I ought to string you up for ruining my perfectly good day with your witless pining.

In the end, I settle for kicking him out of the room, and suffocating four annoying wrens.

-

_Guy_

There had been no love in her agreement, he knows that much. She'd made it under duress, and would renege in an instant.

Lepers, the Sheriff had warned him. Don't trust her.

He doesn't, of course - not entirely. But he will not let the Sheriff's bias dissuade him.

He casts a critical eye over the mirror. She could learn to love him, in time. When he has land, and power, he can provide for her – and then she'll love him. She'll be under his protection, safe from the Sheriff, and she will never want. What more could she ask for?


	4. I Don't Remember Tattoos

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: **Burn triage and a less than amused Sheriff. :) Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(1x08: Tattoo? What Tattoo?)_

_Guy _

He stumbles into the room, cursing Hood and Vaysey in equal measure.

_The cold water stung horrendously, and he fought to keep from crying out. _

"_Stop your imbecilic whining, Gisbourne and get back out there. You're not leaving 'til you've cleaned up this mess."_

The wound flares hotly and he grips the table to ride out the pain. Carefully, he removes the linen wrap, now lukewarm and semi-dry. Stares at where the liquid fire had burned into his arm, skin blistered and charred along the drip pattern.

The wolf's head was no more. That smug bastard Hood has nothing on him now.

-

_Marian_

She entered to find him nearly upending a basin of water as he attempted to bind his arm. Closing the distance between them, she could see shock and fever brimming behind blue eyes.

"The Sheriff has refused you a physician." She reached for the arm tucked against his side, despite his protests. "I can help."

Precarious as this endeavour was, it could further endear her to her now-fiancé, and would serve her in good stead. This, she told herself, as she tried to ignore the gratitude plainly evident on his countenance, and forcefully reminded herself of allegations of treachery.

-

_The Sheriff_

Gisbourne is wary of me; I see it in his eyes. I wait for him to ask why – why I did it – like he used to in the past, but he has learnt to keep his mouth shut.

Sent him out on errands in the morning. He looked slightly hurt; he thought I would let him off for that little burn? A clue: no. Idiot deserved it - proposing to Lady Leper, getting caught by Hood – and _that_ _bloody_ _tattoo!_

I don't tolerate incompetence, boy. I was gentle with you this time. You wouldn't want to disappoint me again.


	5. Absolution

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: **Apologies for the delay in updating. Real life has been rather busy lately, and this set seemed particularly tricky to churn out. Nevertheless, this one's finally up. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(1x13: A Clue:No)_

_- _

_Marian:_

She only noticed now, after the rush of excitement and fear, that her right hand hurt; knuckles red, imprint of a band on her finger.

Her father hadn't asked about the wedding, and she in turn had kept her silence. Yet Knighton Hall was filled with an uneasy anticipation of retribution - Guy was a proud man; he would demand recompense for her insult.

That night, she cursed and prayed and vacillated between hope and despair, but she did not, and would never, regret her actions. So in sleeplessness she prepared herself, for what would come, would come.

The readiness was all.

-

_The Sheriff:_

He comes to me like the pup he is. Tells me his lady leper friend ran off and abandoned the wedding.

"_She never loved me."_

I almost laugh. Almost crow at his stupidity. Almost slap him for being so blind, _almost,_ but oh, he's standing by the door looking lost and needy and disgustingly lovesick.

So I take him by the wrist. Lead him inside. Trace the cut on his cheek.

Let him think I care. Let him see that I'll have him, when she would not.

Because she will not have him. She cannot have him.

He is mine.

-

_Guy:_

_Lepers, Gisbourne. I warned you, didn't I?_

Hands trail down his shirt, and he swallows convulsively. Wonders if he made a mistake, seeking out the Sheriff so soon after....

They stop at the small of his back.

_We can't trust anyone. We only have each other._

A body presses close.

_You need me_

He exhales unsteadily_._

_And I need you._

Contact breaks, leaves him cold by the window, and he cannot help but turn to the man.

"I need you." He tastes his own desperation, and is ashamed.

_Of course you do. _

In the darkness, the whispers blend into a laugh.


	6. Davina

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: **Half a year went by like_ that –_ it's been that long since the last update_. _But thanks everyone who's read and reviewed; I will try to update this more regularly now that school's drawing to a close. Special thanks to ladykate for prodding me to get off my arse and do something about my WIP. :) Cheers, people.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_(2x01: Sisterhood)_

_-_

_The Sheriff_

Davina. No no no, my darling Davina. Dead. She's dead. They took her away from me; Hood, the Nightwatchman, and those FILTHY OUTLAWS-

"- They've escaped." I hear him say. "They're gone, m'lord."

I slap him. Open-handed; sharp. Fist his collar and drag him down to the floor till we're both on our knees by my poor dead sister.

Oh, Davina…

"If your lady leper friend had any part in this – _any_ part-, I'll bury her and her old man alive, do you hear me, Gisbourne?"

I shove him away, send him sprawling.

"Get out."

The door shuts, and I'm left cradling her body in my arms.

-

_Guy_

He turns and barks an order to the two guardsmen standing outside the door.

"Make sure no one disturbs the Sheriff."

Walking away, he presses a cool hand to his left cheek. The slap had stung, but he is more troubled by his master's words.

_Marian. In collusion. With Hood? She wouldn't…_

He is almost at her door when his thumb skim-brushes the ridge of scar beneath his eye.

He stops. Freezes. Remembers the church, the ring, the punch, the utter humiliation of that farce of a wedding.

The memories curl his hands into shaking fists as he stands, unmoving and alone, in the deserted passageway.

-

_Marian_

She stripped off her mask hurriedly, nearly falling over in her haste to hide the costume and don her dress.

_Robin's escaped, he's alive, he's alive,_ and her hands shake as the adrenaline ebbed from her body.

Her father groaned on the bed, turning restlessly. She watched him sleep, and despaired for his health – she had to look after him, she was all he had. Any ally she had in Guy- _Sir _Guy-, was lost, as was any favourable feeling that she possibly harboured towards him.

Footsteps sounded outside her door and she froze.

They stopped. She waited.

For what seemed like forever, the door gave up only silence from either side.


	7. Vagaries

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: **Slowly working through my WIPs, so this hasn't been abandoned - contrary to the updates. More to come!

- - - - - - -

"_Well, that looked friendly." _

She could've slapped him, spying on her like that - did Robin not trust her? Did he think her so weak, so incapable? So… female?

Female, and hence vulnerable to mere physical masculinity, because tonight she was given sight of more bare skin than she had any right to.

She sat by the bed, fingering the hem of her dress, tracing the bumps of seams.

"_He has qualities."_

Unseen qualities. Qualities that if revealed, would be for her eyes alone, she knew.

If she was stirred by him, she would admit it. She would.

She unclenched fingers from the cloth.

She would.

-

Girls are curious creatures, aren't they, Gisborne? Puppy eyes, pouty lips; wiggle of their hips and they think they rule the world.

Maybe if the world was run by half-wits like you.

_Please don't hurt my father. Please don't lock him up. _"Please" this, "don't" that. La di da di dah.

I saw her giving you those eyes in the dungeon. Just because she saved you from drowning, and your own incredible stupidity…

Or did she, really?

Maybe she's helping Hood. That's a thought, eh? The vagaries of women. Ha ha.

... Lie back, Gisborne. I'm not finished with you yet.

-

The man eyes him warily when he dismisses the guard with a chokehold and a shove.

"I thought orders were - "

He sets the platter down.

"Do you want it or not?"

Edward pauses, then reaches for the bread. It is fresh, salted. He sees surprise in a tired face.

"You think to buy her love with this." That sends a jolt through him, but Edward continues. "My daughter is many things. But she is not ungrateful, Sir Guy."

He turns and leaves, quickening steps that he studiously ignores - like he ignores the spoken words. Like he ignores the very heartbeats that sing to him of hope.


	8. Sussex

Disclaimer: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for 2x06. **(Also just realised that ffnet has messed up the breaks/layout of the prev. chapters. Which means they will need fixing, soon. Apologies to anyone getting cross-eyed trying to read them.)

**

* * *

**

_Guy: _

"All this fuss for a leper," the Sheriff tuts as they dismount, eyeing them with a malicious air of amusement.

Guy says nothing.

He watches the portcullis begin its descent. For a wild moment, he thinks to grab his horse, and Marian - make a dash for the town gate, ride out to a place far away from here.

The screeching grind of settling metal, and his own common sense, brings him round. He couldn't do it years ago. He won't do it now.

A small hand comes to rest on his arm. Marian looks up at him quizzically.

He takes her hand and steers her back into the keep.

_

* * *

_

_The Sheriff:_

"What must you say, Gisborne?"

"Thank you, my lord." He keeps his head bowed as he stands in the middle of my chamber.

"Your lady friend got lucky; don't think I'd be as gracious next time some idiot nobleman decides to whisk her off. Winchester got what he deserved."

I round my table. Some imbecile forgot to put away my chess set.

No matter. I test the weight of the ivory knight.

"She won't be a distraction."

He is still looking down. "No, my lord."

The chess piece strikes him in the face. He reels back slightly, but recovers without a sound.

"Good." I smile. "That will be all."

* * *

_Marian:_

The trunk on the table was exactly how she'd left it, as was the leather pouch. She considered giving the money away to the peasants. She didn't.

_Go. Now._

She couldn't.

She was no stranger to the Sheriff's volatile temperament, and neither was Guy. But that he risked his own safety for her in so overt a manner stirred up in her discomforting questions. And feelings.

_If the Sheriff knew I was doing this…_

He arrived in the dining hall that night with the Sheriff and a fresh cut on his brow.

She decided to return the pouch to him the next day. He made her keep it.


	9. Move On

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: **Overlaps **2x07** and **2x08**

* * *

_Marian:_

She had to go. She had to. She could not bear a moment longer in this godforsaken place.

_Come with me to the forest_, he had asked. And she had agreed.

She longed for the scent of the pines, the expanse of green, the morning light and the earthen forest floor. She was sick of grey stone walls and death.

Days later, she could tell by the way he looked at her that Robin was still wary. As if he expected her to still be grieving, cowed, acquiescent.

It made him overbearing, and it felt all too familiar. More than once, she caught herself thinking of stone walls and shadows.

* * *

_The Sheriff:_

He doesn't touch his food, sad sack of moping that he is tonight. In fact, no one else seems to be enjoying themselves very much – mourning old dead Eddie Geezer it would seem, and not a mite appreciative the table spread.

Of course, everyone starts smiling after I recommend a hanging to liven up the evening. All except dear Guy, but I will deal with him later. I'm feeling unusually accommodating today – especially after we had strung up all those guards, money-grubbing incompetents, the lot of them.

I drop a chicken leg onto his trencher.

"Eat."

I'm almost surprised when he complies. Well, well. With the little missy gone, there's hope yet to snap him out of this ridiculous obsession.

* * *

_Guy:_

Personal space is all but obliterated the moment he sits down, but he has conditioned himself to ignore the faux intimacy of the warm breath heavy on his cheek.

"_The crusty one was the only thing keeping her here."_

Words, however, he still has not learnt to ignore. They still eat away at his thoughts. They still _hurt_.

The fingers lying over his wrist are only a light pressure, but he holds himself in position. Until the Sheriff presses in, too close and leering, for a kiss and he is too desperate, too repulsed, to check himself.

For a moment he fears he has gone too far.

"… _Grow up, Gisbourne."_

And unlike twenty years ago, this time, the Sheriff leaves.


	10. Potion

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for** **2x08.** Thanks everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Hope you're all enjoying it so far.

* * *

_Guy:_

The first touch shocks him, the firmness of the grip branding his wrist.

The second twines fingers around the back of his neck, curling into his hair, stealing the breath from his throat.

The third is warmth. In hands that touch bared skin, in lips that press insistently against his. It crawls into his soul and he latches on, wanting deeper, wanting more, not heeding the small voice in his ear (it sound too much like the Sheriff). Only dimly aware that he has awaited this moment for so long.

He is lost in the feel of her, the scent and the heat. He is falling, drowning, thirsting, burning.

Praying. _Make this go on forever._

_

* * *

_

_Marian:_

She remained quiet as they made their way back to the camp, oddly reluctant to join in the jovialities while the boys laughed and toyed with the coins and tossed the scroll about.

Robin held her that night when the fire burned low, as was his way of apologizing, as was his way of saying thanks. But even while she basked in its familiarity, she couldn't help but recall Guy.

In the dark she ran a tongue over her lips; she could still taste him, wine and musk, distinctly male.

She pressed fingertips to her lips - she wondered what she tasted like to him.

* * *

_The Sheriff:_

"What's everyone laughing about, Gisbourne, hmm? I've just been robbed, the pact's still gone, but look at them! Stuffing their face, merrymaking… And who hired that bloody minstrel?"

"You did, my Lord." He looks amused. I hate amused.

"Then I ought to hang him as well."

"Yes, my lord."

He has that looks on his face again - the one he gets when he's thinking of _her_, and not listening to me.

He nearly jumps off the chair when my hand lands on his thigh.

"Distracted, Gisbourne? Hankering for something, perhaps?"

He shakes his head discreetly, eyes still fixed on my hand. I wiggle my fingers.

"Just wondering."

He glares at me. I feel better already.


	11. Pigeon Watch

Disclaimer: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for 2x09.** Merry Christmas (in advance), everybody! Thanks for reading and reviewing. The little verse at the end is just a weird little thing that's been on loop in my head the last couple of days.

* * *

_The Sheriff:_

I send him to get Hood, and instead he comes back with the little miss lady in tow. Can't trust him with anything, this boy.

"_She was in the tree."_

_With Hood?_

"_Yes. - No." _

_Make up your mind, Gisbourne. _

"_She was kidnapped. Used as his bargaining chip."_

He even ushers her into my office to show me her rope marks. All very interesting, but do I care?

A clue. _Yes_.

"Robin Hood's an outlaw. I want nothing to do with him," she announces, like it explains everything.

Guy buys into it - hook, line and the whole bloody boat. _I_ still smell a very fishy rat.

At least that blasted pigeon's dead.

* * *

_Marian:_

He stood in her doorway, filling the entire space.

"I'm glad- I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you, Guy." She tried to edge the door shut, but he stopped her.

"You- you wouldn't go back to the nunnery, would you?" There was an uncharacteristic openness in his face, and his eyes had gone very light.

"I have to give it some thought." The display of uncertainty was a brief vindictiveness on her part; nonetheless, she was struck by how he moved from hopefulness to gloom in that heartbeat.

She gave a smile as reassurance. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

This time, he offered no resistance when she closed the door.

* * *

_Guy:_

He turns away from the door, right into the Sheriff and his grin.

"Ah, how's the Lady Marian? Exhausted after all that _hanging_ about in the trees?"

If he tilts his chin up, he won't have to look directly at him. "She has retired for the night," he mumbles.

"Oh, good." The older man sidles up. "While she's resting, what say we have a little chat, you and I?"

He keeps his gaze on the far wall. He knows his master's moods better than his own by now, and tonight's borders on the territorial.

"Is it about Marian?"

"Come into the parlor, and you'll see." The Sheriff slips down the corridor, humming a tune.

* * *

_Will you walk into my parlor? said the Spider to the Fly. _

'_Tis the prettiest parlor that ever you did spy._

_The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,_

_And I have many curious things to show you when you're there._


	12. One Day

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for 2x10. **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Hopefully, and most likely, things are going to ramp up from here.

* * *

_Guy:_

It is hours past sundown when he wearily enters the main hall to find the Sheriff deep in his cups, surrounded by petrified serving staff.

"The pact?" The Sheriff slurs, eyes still hawk-like.

"No, my lord."

He expects the resulting tirade, and he dodges the goblet and hurled invectives with equal ease, barely feeling the sting.

When his lord finally stomps off, he folds himself into a chair and closes his eyes. The air still smells of smoke and steel, and the sweat of bodies earlier huddled and rallied here.

_God preserve us._ He exhales tiredly; for a moment, forgets to breathe.

When he draws his next breath, he thinks he breathes in the damask scent of her.

* * *

_Marian:_

She had been waiting outside his room since supper, and only stopped her pacing when he appeared in the passageway. She could read his exhaustion in the stoop of his shoulders.

"Marian." He looked surprised, and a little wary. But she would not be deterred. Because something between them had changed, and she had seen,_ truly_ seen, a different side to him today.

Above all, she wanted him to know that.

"When you came back," she finally said, "that was a very brave thing to do."

He turned dark eyes on her, and she felt the weight of his scrutiny.

"I came back for you, Marian. I said I would die by your side, and I meant it."

* * *

_The Sheriff:_

Damned peasants. Outside my gate, cheering and milling around, being useless and annoying all at once. Just because they escaped with their miserable hides after Gisbourne and that jester Jasper fellow made a right mess of things, they think it's all ooh-de-lally now.

If there's one thing I hate more than hangovers, it's people in a good mood when I am having one.

At least Gisbourne's having as rotten a morning as I am. Sent him out to hunt down Hood and the pact as soon as he stepped through my door. The look on his face. Hah.

I think I'll go search for his boy, Allan. I need someone to have a good shout at.


	13. This Place Bearable

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for** **2x11. **Enjoy! I'll hopefully have the finale chapters up soon.

* * *

_The Sheriff:_

She had stared at us in the courtyard, gaping with her pretty mouth like some dumb bird. Like she was surprised that I could strike my own lieutenant.

He's had worse, Madame Bleeding Heart. He knows by now how much I _hate_ incompetence.

I give him a smack again, on the rear, the next time she's around, and my, but does she react - all wide-eyed outrage and consternation. Guy merely scowls and takes his seat, but I see them exchange looks. And was that a smile?

Something's different now, and I don't like it. There's too much at stake. If you so much as distract him, missy… well, I'll just have to put you away then, won't I?

* * *

_Marian:_

She did not see him for days after the Nightwatchman furor until one evening, a chance meeting, outside the chapel.

Firelight showed up the darkening bruise, that mark of his fidelity, and something burned cold within her at the thought that she might find more, if she looked hard enough.

But he smiled when he saw her, that same small smile as when he had asked her to _stay_, and when she, glimpsing his loneliness, willingly agreed.

Only, they should have gone, not stayed. Left, fled, to anywhere but here -

The Sheriff's shout echoed down the walls. She flinched, and the illusion shattered.

She returned the smile too late, and could only watch as he walked away.

* * *

_Guy:_

He doesn't speak of his dreams – ones where the Nightwatchman swings from the gallows, or bleeds out on his floors. He doesn't tell of the violent wakings, or of sleepless nights spent in a fog of doubt and dread that someday the Sheriff will tire of her subversion.

During the rare times they are alone, he talks about horses instead.

She, in turn, bores him with horticultural advice, but he basks in this reprieve, however fleeting, from his own disquiet thoughts.

Then the Sheriff finds them, _always_, and the day becomes far less pleasant. But when he envisions her smile, it is easy to endure his master's hands and tongue.

For her, he thinks he can endure anything.


	14. To The Holy Land

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for** **2x12 **(and that scene, yes, that scene)**. **Hands over my eyes as I'm uploading this - here goes nothing. Thanks everyone for reading! Really been enjoying the responses thus far. Final chapter in over the weekend - promise. :)

* * *

_Guy_:

In the war room, the Sheriff rounds on him once more.

"Tell me."

At the command, he tells, of their deception and his disloyalty, and he cannot avoid his master's gaze, not with fingers gripping either side of his jaw. Marian draws a breath from somewhere behind him, and he fights down the urge to scream at her for ruining _everything_.

Instead, he only mumbles the penitence the Sheriff makes him repeat, with words of fealty like those he remembers from long ago.

The fingers move to pat his cheek. Guilt like bile rises in his throat.

"Good boy. Now, let's go kill a king."

* * *

_Marian_:

It was more than the prickly straw that kept her up that night, and Allan's hasty departure had done little to allay her fears of what was to come.

So much was at stake – the King's life, England, _Robin –_ and yet she could do nothing. Not this night.

She tugged at her chain out of habit and frustration. Remembering that Guy had chained her here only made her struggle harder, as she cursed that blind, dogged obedience to a madman which so sickened her.

It was as if he'd become someone else entirely.

Times like these, it felt like she had never known him.

* * *

_The Sheriff:_

It's better this way.

No Robin Hood, no boy Allan, not even Lady Leper.

Just us.

He likes it when it's _just us_.

That's why he lets me bear down on him, hands tight on his shoulders, my knee digging into the small of his back.

It's why he relents, in the end, with bared teeth and clenched fists, and tries to make his body remember that I could have made this much worse.

Why he lets me curl him against me, pliant, unresisting, with my hand against the pulse of his heart.

And why he squeezes his eyes shut when I whisper: _I forgive you._


	15. Long Live the King

**Disclaimer**: BBC, Tiger Aspect, Foz and Dominic: they own it all.

**Characters**: Guy/Marian. Guy/Sheriff; because their subtext is too text to be ignored. (Thanks, Keith Allen).

***Warning**: contains some adult situations and dubious consent. ***Spoilers** for Series 1, 2.

**A/N: Spoilers for** **2x13. **Thank you EVERYONE who has read, and commented, and reviewed, and encouraged, and made this (if rather prolonged) writing experience a genuine joy. Can't quite believe it's finally done, but here it is: last chapter. And no AUs. Not here anyway.

* * *

"_Kill the Sheriff. And I will reward you."_

He can't think straight, not with her voice carrying the hopes and madness of the world.

"_Turn against the Sheriff."_

He can't think - _do you know what you ask of me?_

"_This is your chance."_

The chance to throw off everything he has worked for, with his blood and tears and more, and bend to a new master's whims.

"_Last chance to be a good man."_

A good traitor, a good murderer – he is those already. There is enough blood on his hands. Just one more life, and it will all be over.

_Last chance._

_Last._

No.

* * *

She runs, arrow-straight and single-minded, and thinks just one word:

"Stop!"

She stops just shy of his blade and bars his way with arms outstretched.

"You'll have to kill me first."

_This is madness. Utter madness._

But she knows the method to it, and forces her doubts to give way to true conviction because she needs to, and she must.

_Stop him. Save him._

"I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisbourne."

_No more lies._

"I love Robin Hood."

_I love Robin Hood._

"I love Robin Hood."

_I'm sorry,_ she thinks. _I'm sorry._

As a flash of steel whites out the world.

* * *

He hates many things, as is in his nature, but the sea is not one of them.

Other things, however. Such as, humanity.

"_You might want to talk to your man. He looks ready to jump."_

Incompetence. Weakness. Liability.

"_He was sick earlier. But he's not let go of the rail since."_

Failure.

_The sailor backs away at his smile. "I'll handle this."_

The practiced arc of his backhand sends his boy sprawling.

"Get up."

He doesn't care that the crew are watching.

Guy stares at him, dull eyes diluted by clear sky.

He hauls him upright and marches him down to the decks below.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
